


Knight in blood-stained armor

by Queen_Slay1004



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bipolar Ian, Drug Addiction, M/M, Murder, Violence, after prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slay1004/pseuds/Queen_Slay1004
Summary: Ian is bipolar and Ned is abusive. The two just aren't meant for each other.Lip wants to help but he can't do it alone. He needs the help of someone who's been locked up for 8 years. Someone who will most definitely help out, when it comes to Ian.





	1. You messed with the wrong guy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fanfic about Gallavich for a long time. I have an unhealty obsession with them XD I hope you enjoy.

"Ian! Did you hear what I said!?" Ian flinched as Ned proceeded to strike his back with a fire iron. The heat from the rod branded his skin as he weeped on the ground, in fear that he might not make it out alive. "This is why you shouldn't tick me off, Gallagher. You won't do it again, right?" Ian shook his head frantically. "Good boy. I'll be off then." Ned grabbed his hat and left the building.

Ian took a deep breath and struggled to his feet, clawing at the sofa on his way up. He staggered to the bathroom, to clean himself up.  
"Ned could come back any minute now. I need to get out..." Ian whimpered. Searching for bandaids, Ian looked through every drawer and cupboard in the bathroom. What he found intrigued him. "I guess I could just use this to ease the pain." Ian took the bag and left the building with a limp.

Ian settled beside two trash cans and took the zip-lock bag out of his pocket. His hands trembled as he unzipped the bag that contained cocaine. He set out a line of the substance along his pale, freckled arm, nearing his nose towards it. Several sniffs later, he was totally out of it and a tall figure emerged from the darkness. Ian Panicked.  
"Wait! Ned, please don't do this. I'm already beaten up pretty badly. Let me recover first..." The figure practically pounced on Ian, causing Ian to freak out.

"What happened to you, bro?"

"Lip, is that you?"

"Dude, you're as high as a kite. Let's get you home so we can talk." Lip suggested, hauling the boy from behind the trash cans.

Back at home, Lip carried Ian to his bed and kicked Carl from the room.  
"Carl, do me a favor and sleep with Debbie tonight."

"But she's a girl... I'll get cooties!" Carl protested.

Lip physically threw Carl into Debbie's room and both Debbie and Carl kicked the door, as Lip locked it for the night.

"You're sleeping on the floor!" Carl demanded as he took a pillow from the bed and chucked it on to the floor.

"Yeah you wish, buttface!" Debbie snatched the pillow back and lay on it before Carl could take it back, sticking her tongue out.

Lip made his way back into his room and sat beside Ian.  
"What happened?" Ian shrugged in response. " Don't shrug. You know exactly what happened so don't keep me in the dark! We're brothers, I thought we told each other everything..."

"He hit me..." Ian averted his eyes over to the window.

"He did what!? Who is _**he**_?"

"Lip... I'm gay."

"Don't worry I know, I've kinda always known." Lip stated nonchalantly.

"I kinda didn't want to say anything but I've been having a fling with this guy and he lashed out at me tonight." tears formed in Ian's eyes and Lip held his brother in an embrace.

"Those trash cans you were by... are they by his house?" Ian nodded in response. "Ok bro, I'll sort this out for you." Lip ruffled Ian's hair and tucked him into his bed. Lip climbed into his bed and pulled out his phone, then he searched 'Prison visiting times'.


	2. The beginning of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip heads out to see somebody, who can help Ian, and Debbie and Carl work out what's wrong with Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters are about to get more angsty so look out for those chapters :)

Lip's eyes fluttered open. He slowly lifted himself out of his bed and remembered that he planned to visit somebody in prison, who could help with Ian's situation. He hopped into his pants and wore an old shirt.

Creeping through the hallway, Frank groaned from underneath Lip's feet.  
"Sorry didn't see you there, Frank." Lip tutted, continuing to sneak out of the house.

"Where are you off to, Lip?"

Upon hearing his name, Lip looked over to the door of the house. Fiona stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of knee-high socks, really short shorts and a tank top.

"You look ridiculous." Lip snorted.

"Nobody asked how I looked. I asked where you were going."

"Just nipping into Sheila's place for a bit..." Lip explained, hoping that she would believe him.

"Oh, can you ask for some of her special cupcakes then?" Lip nodded and Fiona stepped back inside.

Stepping into the Uber, Lip felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

" _ **Hello?**_ "

" _ **It's Ian. I just wanted to ask if I did anything stupid last night.**_ "

" _ **No bro, you're ok. Im just going to see somebody, so hang in over there.**_ "

" _ **Ok... Call me later.**_ "

The call ended and Ian gazed at the ceiling for a solid 2 minutes, before prying the bag of cocaine out of his small pocket.

"What do I do with you?" Ian pondered, as he rose from the bed and located a trash can. He dropped the back into the trash with no hesitation.

Suddenly, Ian heard a loud bang from upstairs.  
"What was that!?" Ian sprinted up the stairs, only to see Debbie and Carl covered in dirt infront of the door that they had knocked down. The two proceeded to push each other, knocking dumbfounded Ian out of the way, all the way to the kitchen. Carl knocked over the trash can and noticed a bag with a white powder inside.

"Woah! Debbie, take a look at this." Carl waved the bag in Debbie's face, ostentatiously.

"Get away from me with that thing!" Debbie pushed Carl's arm away from her. Carl snorted in response.

"Should we try it?" Carl was fascinated with the powder. He set out a line of the powder and Debbie rushed over to push the powder into the trash.

"Are you crazy!?" 

Ian staggered down the stairs, to see the two still fighting.  
"Man, Im tired. Can someone make some pancakes?" Ian managed to say before passing out, hitting his head on the corner of the table.

Debbie and Carl rushed over to Ian's aid. Meanwhile, Fiona was taking a bath with her music on full blast.

"Well don't just stand there! Get me a bucket of warm water and a clean cloth!" Debbie demanded. Carl gathered the resources and watched as Debbie took control of the situation.

Debbie cleaned the wound on Ian's head and covered him with a blanket.  
"Carl, did he take something? Like drugs or medication of some sort?" Carl stood in deep thought, until he finally clicked.

"Well last night he was pretty out of it... maybe the bag of cocaine was Ian's. I'm not saying it is but there's a good possibility that it could be..."


	3. Meet me under the L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's addiction is slowly forming. Frank takes Ian to get some drugs to help him relax and forget his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting on a daily basis right now but, because I'm in my last year of high school, I might start uploading slow. IDK lol just enjoy for now :D

Home was supposed to be a place where Ian could be comfortable, but now he couldn't even be comfortable in his own skin. Maybe he's better off dead.

When he's all alone, he cries. The way he feels inside is too overwhelming. There was only one way out. 

Ian sprinted down the stairs, pulling the garbage bag out of the trash can. He emptied out the bag and searched for the cocaine that he had previously put in there.

"It's not here. Where is it!?" Ian stressed, tugging at his own hair.

"Oh hey, Ian. You finally woke up? How's your hea-" Debbie was interrupted by Ian's screaming.

"Where is it, Debbie!?"

"Where is what?" Tears formed in Debbie's eyes. She'd never heard Ian shout like this before.

"The Coke!" Ian shouted, falling to his knees.

'What's with all the screaming?" Frank questioned the two, sitting himself up.

"Where's the cocaine, Frank!?" Frank raised his eyebrow.

"My boy! You do drugs? You're a true Gallagher," Frank stood up to put his arm around Ian. "How about we get some better drugs?"

"What drugs do you know?"

"We could get some Ecstasy." Ian lightly smacked Frank's arm.

"Frank, I don't want to be super alert. I want to relax and forget all of my problems."

"Ok then. Let's get some cannabis!" Frank skipped over to the cupboard and grabbed the Squirrel Fund.

Ian followed Frank to the Alibi and Frank walked over to a strange man in the corner of the bar; he sits there every day minding his own business. He exchanged the money and walked back over to Ian.

"I got the stuff, let's go."

The two ended up back at home.

"Give me my half, Frank." Frank handed it over, hesitantly. Ian snatched the cannabis and took it to his bedroom.

Lip had visited somebody who he trusted. He waited for his Uber to arrive.

Tomorrow was Wednesday. The day that will meet that person under the L. The day that he would end all of Ian's preoblems.


	4. My knight in shining armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knight's identity is revealed. Ian's POV included too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop uploading chapters so I hope you're actually liking these chapters. I put a lot of my time and effort into each chapter <3

Lip stood on the blanket of snow that covered the whole town, waiting for the person who will end Ian's suffering.

Finally, a dark silhouette emerged from the darkness, the crunching snow beneath his feet startling Lip.

"Hey, Mickey!"

"Yeah, whatever. What happened to Ian?"

"Basically, Ian had a fling with an older guy and he-" Mickey cut him off, covering Lip's mouth.

"He had what!?" Mickey barged past Lip, in the direction of Ian's house, Lip following behind.

####  Ian's POV 

I was absorbed into the silence, suffocating slowly. Painfully.  
I felt as if I was drowning in a sea of fears. My vision blurry.

Each time I take a drag from the cannabis, I place on to my pale blue lips, inhaling the strangely addictive smoke and blowing out in one puff.  
The urge to physically harm myself was growing stronger, resisting it was mentally killing me, but I had to resist.

Finally, it hit me, I was going to do it , I was going to snap.  
The voice inside my head rings throughout my skull, screeching in my ears.  
It's now or never, right? When else would I ever get the opportunity to do something as drastic as this?

I go to take another drag, feeling the vibrations of the slamming door through my bones.  
I feel like I no longer have the strength to grab the sleeping pills that are on my desk...

####  Nobody's POV 

Mickey and Lip burst through the door and charged up the stairs, only to see high Ian reaching out for the sleeping pills. The strong smell of cannabis was all over the house. The worst thing was, Frank had encouraged him to do it.

"Ian, what on Earth are you doing!?" Mickey blurted out.

"The hell does it look like I'm doing, Mickey!? What are you doing here anyway?" 

"I came here because I care about someone!"

Ian tutted and stared at Mickey with an unreadable expression.

"Oh, oh yeah and who is tha-" Mickey cut Ian off by pulling him into an embrace and moving his face dangerously close to his. Ian subconciously close his eyes and Mickey hovered his lips over Ian's, breathing a warm breath on to them, warming them up almost instantly. This sealed the warmth in a barrier, which was their lips with a short, sweet kiss.

"What happened, Ian?" Mickey ran his fingers through the boys soft, orange hair.

"He hit me. I can't take it anymore... please don't make me go back there." Ian wailed.

"Lip, come with me!" Lip nodded and followed Mickey.


End file.
